Bruno (Cinderella)
'''Bruno' is a bloodhound from Disney's 1950 movie Cinderella. Bruno is Cinderella's dog, and a friend of the mice. He is voiced by James MacDonald, who also voiced Jaq and Gus. In the sequel, Bruno is the voiced by Frank Welker. Background Personality Bruno was giving to Cinderella as a little girl by Cinderella's father, when he was a puppy. Cinderella's father who also gave her his horse Major. He's making friends with Major, Jaq and Gus, two mice, Birds, and few more Mice. Then the years passed after Cinderella's dad died, Bruno and Cinderella were growing up together to work for Cinderella's evil stepmother Lady Tremaine who has two daughters Anastasia and Drizella and the cat Lucifer. Bruno hates cats. So he helped Cinderella to take her to the ball with the other animal friends. Design Bruno is a big dog with red-brown fur covering most of his body. The fur on his skinny, his big paws and three eyebrows. He had black nose, flaps ears and tail. Bruno's eyes was light-brown and has three little hairs like Goofy's. Bruno's sharp nails are usually always sticking out. Appearances Cinderella In the 1950 film Disney's Cinderella, he was chasing Lucifer in his sleep. Lucifer gets him back by pretending Bruno hurt him, which got Bruno sent outside. Bruno was turned into a footman by Fairy Godmother for Cinderella's coach to her to the ball, then on the stroke of midnight the spell was broken, he turned back into a dog again. At the end, Bruno came to the rescue when Lucifer trapped Gus in a cup by Cinderella's bedroom door. Bruno then chased the cat out of the house, finally getting back at Lucifer. Bruno later joined Cinderella's honeymoon. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Bruno appeared in the second sequel. In the movie he only in the first segment, Aim to Please, he just happy about Cinderella is return to her castle from her honeymoon, he give Cinderella a kiss at her face. The next morning a sharp and sobbish woman named Prudence was entering Cinderella's room, where she finds Bruno sleeping in Cinderella's bed. Gallery Cinderella2 0107.jpg|Bruno with Cinderella, Jaq, Gus, and Mary in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True iceracinderella3238.jpg|Bruno turned into a footman Cinderella-cinderella-3990134-1203-902.jpg|Bruno's dreaming about chasing Lucifer Cinderella-cinderella-3990153-1203-902.jpg|Bruno is happy to see Cinderella Cinderella-cinderella-3949356-1203-902.jpg|Bruno, Cinderella and Major iceracinderella0787.jpg|Bruno and Lucifer iceracinderella0808.jpg|Bruno barking at Lucifer iceracinderella0826.jpg|Bruno feeling sad when Lucifer gets him in trouble iceracinderella5020.jpg|Bruno, grinning evilly about getting Lucifer iceracinderella3102.jpg|Bruno and Major iceracinderella0741.jpg|Bruno and Cinderella iceracinderella5004.jpg|Bruno to the rescue iceracinderella5029.jpg|Bruno watching Lucifer fall out the window iceracinderella5180.jpg|Bruno and Major joining Cinderella's honeymoon iceracinderella4951.jpg|Bruno is sleeping iceracinderella5011.jpg|Bruno gets some help from the birds iceracinderella4969.jpg|Bruno, Major and the birds iceracinderella5013.jpg|Bruno climbing the stairs to Cinderella's room iceracinderella0747.jpg|Bruno nodding his head yes iceracinderella0749.jpg|Bruno, surprised iceracinderella0773.jpg|Bruno hates cats after Cinderella told him about that word. iceracinderella5024.jpg|Bruno pouncing at Lucifer WDPSYB846.jpg|Bruno's model sheet iceracinderella5019.jpg|Bruno is about getting reveng for Lucifer when he did to go outside for Bruno iceracinderella5028.jpg|Bruno is finally got Lucfier iceracinderella5003.jpg|Bruno looks mad when follow the birds to get the evil cat Lucifer. iceracinderella0724.jpg|Bruno is sleeping in the begin of the movie iceracinderella0725.jpg|Bruno had a nightmare in his dream Trivia Bruno was voiced by James MacDonald, who was also the voice of Pluto. Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Cinderella Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Living characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Royalty Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Pets Category:Cinderella characters